


Trash Talk

by MusicalSoul3000



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalSoul3000/pseuds/MusicalSoul3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soccer game turns into something more. An AU Everlark Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I am an avid fanfiction reader, but this is my first time posting anything. I’m a little nervous to be honest, but I love this fandom and always have ideas for fics. This is a short AU Everlark oneshot, and I hope you enjoy it.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, or anything related.

            “You are going down Everdeen.”

            “You wish, Mellark.” Peeta gave her a smirk as they crouched into position to guard each other. She narrowed her eyes and the corners of her lips twitched upwards.

            “Would you two quit eye fucking and focus on what’s important here?” Gale shouted from a little ways down the field.

            “And what’s that, your ego Gale?” Katniss shot back with a scowl. Gale bust out laughing.

            “My ‘ego’ needs its own area code if you know what I mean Catnip.” He bantered back. Katniss rolled her eyes.

            “I think you are severely overestimating yourself,” she said with a scoff.

            “Could we not turn this into a dick wagging contest, I think we all know who would win,” Peeta’s brother Rye announced. Peeta rolled his eyes but gave Katniss a knowing wink. She flushed lightly, knowing what he was implying.

            “Shut up Rye! Now would you lot just get on with it already? I can actually feel my liver rotting.” Haymitch shouted as he stuffed his flask back into his pocket.

            “Maybe if you didn’t torture it so much it would be nicer to you my friend!” Peeta’s father called out from his location at the grill. The smell of burgers and brats wafted through the air.

            “Oh but what sweet, sweet torture it is Spencer,” Haymitch replied with a smirk. Spencer shook his head and gave a bittersweet smile.

            “That’s very sad Haymitch, and I hope you get help for this one day.” Spencer says. The two men grew up together; they even served in the Gulf War together. Spencer was forever trying to sober Haymitch up. Haymitch had lost a lot in his life after the war, but it was a taboo subject within the group.

            “That’s enough boys!” Effie scolded.

            “Thank you sweetheart, now let’s get down to it!” Haymitch says, clapping his hands. Katniss turns her attention back to her boyfriend.

            “I hope you’re ready to lose babe,” he taunted, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

            “Actually I think I’m more looking forward to seeing disappointment cross that adorable face when you lose,” she replied with a smirk. He grinned.

            “I think we both know what my adorable face will be doing later tonight,” he said cheekily. Katniss’ breath hitched involuntarily.

            “Is that supposed to be a ‘friendly’ wager muffin man?” she teased back.

            “I wish you’d never told people that particular nickname,” he said shaking his head, the tips of his ears turning red. Katniss grinned.

            “Is that what you want if you win, for me to stop calling you my muffin man in front of others?” she inquired. Peeta shook his golden locks.

            “That shit will never go away; Johanna has already caught wind of it. No, you know what I want.” The game started up and the couple glanced briefly toward the location of the soccer ball. Katniss locked eyes with Peeta, smiled, and shook her head.

            “Fine, you’re on. Start stretching muffin man you wouldn’t want to hurt yourself before following through with my prize,” she replied.

            “Oh babe, my performance is never an issue, I have references.”

            “More like a reference, or did you forget that our histories are the same?”

            “Well I do know that my lady has no complaints. And I am a very happy man,” he replies, then without warning he puts his arms around her, picks her up and deposits her behind him on her butt. Then he runs to join in the game.

            “Peeta!!” she yells out indignantly. She pulls herself up and runs after him to get into the game. Peeta just laughs as he runs towards the goal with Katniss on his tail.

* * *

            “I do enjoy winning.”

            “If you aren’t careful that head won’t fit through the door anymore.”

            “No need to get snippy Miss Everdeen, wasn’t the one who resorted to cheating,” Peeta accused, taking a sip of his beer. He lay across the couch, his feet on Katniss’ lap. She reluctantly massaged his feet.

            “I did not cheat!”

            “So tackling and sitting on me for ten minutes wasn’t cheating? What was it then?”

            “Strategy and payback.” Peeta burst out laughing the moment those words left her lips.

            “I love you,” he told her after his fit of laughter. Katniss let a small smile grace her face.

            “I love you too Peeta,” she replied as she put pressure on a certain point on his foot. He let out a low groan, sunk farther back into the cushions, and closed his eyes.

            “Damn Katniss, and you wonder why this is what I always want,” he comments.

            “You’re too easy Peeta,” she joked.

            “When you’re doing that? Yes, yes I am. Feel free to have your wicked way with me,” he replied, letting out another groan in sync with another pressure point.

            “Been there, done that.”

            “Ha ha, remind me to take this class at the community center. You need to know what you do to me Katniss.” Katniss smirked as she eyed the rising bulge in his athletic shorts.

            “Oh I know what I do to you,” she replied, putting pressure on the same spot again resulting in another moan from her boyfriend. He suddenly pulled his feet away and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

            “Come on, let’s get you what you wanted now,” he says, a glint of desire dark in his eyes. He picked her up for the second time that day and she wraps her legs around him as he walks them toward the bedroom.

            “Sometimes I think you enjoy this more than I do,” she joked.

            “I think it’s pretty equal,” he replied huskily.

            “And you wonder why I call you my muffin man.” 


End file.
